1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electromagnetic shielding gasket for electromagnetically shielding gaps in electronic devices and also relates to an electronic device provided with the electromagnetic shielding gaskets.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, electromagnetic shielding gaskets for electromagnetically shielding gaps in electronic devices have been proposed. For example, a gasket is known that includes: a fitting part for fitting into a gasket holding hole bored from outer surface to inner surface of the first opposing wall constituting part of the casing of an electronic device, a gasket main part contacting the outer surface, and a come-off stopping part contacting the inner surface. The come-off stopping part has a leg part and a foot part that is connected to the leg part and disposed to form an acute angle relative to the leg part. The fitting part may be fitted in the gasket holding hole in the following manner; when the come-off stopping part is forced from the outer surface side of the first opposing wall into the gasket holding hole, the foot part of the come-off stopping part deforms elastically to reduce its width, passes through the gasket holding hole, and comes out on the inner surface side of the first opposing wall. When the foot part comes out on the inner surface side, the elastically deformed foot part restores original shape, and its tip comes into contact with the inner surface. In this way, the electromagnetic shielding gasket may be held in the gasket holding hole. In this state, even if a force works to draw the foot part from the inner surface side toward the outer surface side, because the foot part is disposed to form an acute angle relative to the leg part, the foot part is less likely to deform elastically, so that the foot part is less likely to be drawn through the gasket holding hole from the inner surface side toward the outer surface (Refer to Patent Document 1).
However, as the come-off stopping part of the above gasket is made up of the leg part and the foot part that is disposed to form an acute angle relative to the leg part, the distance from the base to the tip of the foot part is great, so that the overall height of the come-off stopping part is great. As a result, the foot part, in the state of being placed on the inner wall surface side, ends up in projecting by a great dimension from the inner wall surface toward the inside of the casing. Therefore, in the case for example other objects such as components housed in the casing are present near the inner wall surface of the casing of an electronic device, the foot part, in the process of being passed through the gasket holding hole, ends up in contacting the other objects and is hard to be placed on the inner wall surface side. So there may be cases in which the work of causing the electromagnetic shielding gasket to be held in the gasket holding hole is difficult. Therefore, the electromagnetic shielding gasket with the above-described come-off stopping part passed from the outer wall surface side into the gasket holding hole is hard to adapt to the electronic devices in which other objects are housed near the inner wall surface of the casing.
Patent Document 1
JP-A-2004-200444